Red Flames
by MisakiTheWarrior
Summary: "She needed a hero, so that's what she became." Ambrosia was thrown out of Gehenna at a young age and forced to stay in Assiah after the death of her father, coming across Shiro, the Paladin who taken her in. Giving the beautiful demon the name of 'Ayame' she grows up as a prodigy. After the death of Shiro she goes to the Academy only to complete her dreams, that's what she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Flames**

_Chapter 1 - Her Flames_

"Remember Ayame, you need too suppress your flames they are not needed to be shown." Shiro called at me from across the field, he looked at me with a grin as he watched me hold the sword tightly in my fingers.

I clenched my teeth, hoping my grip on the sword didn't frail. "It hurts." I breathed out, keeping my flames inside of me, "let's see if all that training we had done wasn't a waste of time." I watch him pull the rifle from his jacket.

"I'll go easy on you." He gave me a friendly wink before raising the gun, suddenly I watched as the bullets rain towards me. Breathing out I narrowed my eyes looking forward, I gritted my teeth as the bullets were easily deflected off of my sword.

"You can do better." He shouted as he reloaded quickly, catching my breath I dashed towards him. I watched Kuro jumped forward, growing larger he hissed loudly at me. Hearing his voice I smiled as he came at me, I wasn't going to hurt him just play with him.

Shiro stayed back, as he had summoned a familiar it was a large wolf, he was getting serious now. Kuro leaped in the air aiming towards me, I ducked and did a front flip kicking Kuro hard in the stomach. He groaned as he hit the tree, changing him back into his smaller form.

"Alright, go Erebus." I watched the raging wolf charge towards me, I licked my lips. Biting the tip of my finger I summoned my familiars, there were more I had but I didn't dare risk the chances of killing myself.

"Kohaku, get Erebus." My familiar glanced at me before taking off, his fire dancing in the light wind while his bright fur was contrasted, both him and Erebus known each other longer than ever it wasn't like this was the first time they fought each other.

"Interesting." Shiro spoke as I watched him pull his sword out, clenching mine I locked eyes with him.

* * *

"This is were we get serious." He cracked a smile at me.

I twisted my body as he tried to strike my stomach, flipping forward I hit him hard in the ribs. He didn't seem affected by it at all, his kick landed hard into my ribs knocking me over.

I let out a light scream as I hit the tree, gritting my teeth as I felt my bones crush under my hand. From the distance I watched him laugh at me, lifting the unique sword over his shoulder, he looked through the glasses at me.

"Waste of time. You didn't learn anything at all." Yukio looked at me, he eyes glancing down at me. "Stop, Ayame you proved my dad your strong. You couldn't beat him. . . .He is the Paladin." He locked his icy blue eyes with me.

"No wonder you were out on the streets, you were a waste of space." I dashed towards him, driving the tip of my blade into his shoulder, he looked down at me with shock. It was hard to believe but I had beat him without using my flames.

Pulling my sword out, "I wouldn't say I am a waste of space now since I could have killed the Paladin." I looked at him with cold, stern eyes.

"Well, now let's not get ahead of ourselves, I am only training you to be an exorcist." He grinned down at me, Yukio rushed over. "Dad, let me treat you." He rushed over.

"Hope I didn't kill you from that." I placed my sword back into its sheath. He let out a loud laugh I sat back watching him go crazy with laughter. Erebus and Reinus had made their way back to us, Erebus had returned disappearing in air while I kept Reinus roaming the area.

"Why won't you just go to True Cross Academy with Yukio?" I raised an eyebrow, staring at him for a while.

"I am only 7 old man." He shrugged his shoulders pointing to Yukio, "he already is studying to be one. If you start early you might be an exorcist." I shook my head looking at him, rubbing my hand against Reinus's soft fur.

"By 13 you will be an exorcist maybe even younger." Leaning back on to Reinus who purred with delight I watched as Yuki finished wrapping the bandages around Shiro's shoulder. Breathing out I looked up, the sky so blue and beautiful.

Sighing, I wished I could stay like this, forgetting about my father and the other dimeson. Assiah, the beautiful realms of humans then Gehenna the realm of demons.

"Well let's head back." Shiro smiled taking both my hand and Yuki's.

* * *

I titled my head lightly listening to the vibrant music, closing my eyes as I made my way home to Shiro, Yuki and Rin. Passing the park, I had reminded myself of the memories I had made with Yuki and Rin even the old man.

I came to a halt, the air felt rather cold but not only that I had noticed an demons in the area even the low-leveled kind. No. No. Oh god no.

I-It must have mean he had released his power, digging the heels of my shoe I took of quickly. The wind brushing through my hair, I stumbled back as I felt I had flown back, looking up I had noticed a barrier.

My heart shattered at the scene in front of me, the house was slowly falling apart, the church and everything inside it. Looking around I noticed a large gap in the church, I made my way around seeing the explosion of demons floated the area.

The rotting smell of disgust filled my nostrils, hearing the deep voice rumble I unsheathed both my swords, gritting my teeth I busted through the heavy smoke. Looking ahead I spotted him, the god of rot, Astaroth.

Gripping the swords tightly in my fist I speeded towards him, jumping silently, I noticed that Astaroth had taken the body of an human. Sheathing back my swords I quickly gripped my short blade in my hand.

Knocking him down, he panicked looking around. "W-What the princess!?" He locked eyes with me, I looked up to Shiro catching everyone by surprise.

"Go!" I yelled digging him further into the ground, the rotten smell started to get to my head. But I breathed out, hearing Shiro chanting the words, "N-No! Pl-lease. P-Princess! Save m-" He was cut short as his mouth opened largely, the demon fleeing from his mouth.

I huffed as I rested watching the form of him disappear. Returning the boy to his original form, getting up I watched Shiro gave me a curt nod, as he started to order everyone around. Licking my lips I made my way towards him, Rin eyes widened as he noticed me.

"A-Aya." I locked eyes with Shiro as he looked to the sword in Rin's hand, it was in a beautiful dark blue casing with patterns and designed that came from the ancestors from decades ago. "So, it happened." Shiro nodded.

"Let's get him out of here, Ayame help him pack." I nodded making my way towards Rin, who looked shocked. "Come on Rin, we need to get out of here." I gave him a light smile before tugging his hand, he followed me but stopped short.

"Does that mean all these years you knew about me to." He looked up at me, his eyes holding on to hope that I didn't I bit the right side of my lip and habit of mine.

"I did. We are the same after all." His eyes widened, the beautiful blue eyes I loved so much locked with mine, "s-same." I watched him slowly process the thoughts, it all was a slap to the face without a doubt.

"That means . . . ." He turned to Shiro who was watching us, "Y-Yukio. Is he like me?" Shiro shook his head, "no unlike you he had only gotten the ability to see demons." The air had gotten more intense something I no longer wished for it, I pleaded to myself that this day wouldn't come.

"You don't actually care do you. I many not be like Yukio but if I am a burden just tell me because you don't want to play father no more. Don't you ever act like you are my father again!" The air turned silent, I looked to Shiro. Hearing the loud echo of a slap, I cringed.

"Go pack your bags with Ayame." Rin stood frozen for an second than looked at him, turning to my direction he nodded. Making his way to me as I held the door open for him.

"Ugh. . . ." Looking back at Shiro he was on his knees clenching his hand to his heart, he looked to me with dear eyes. I watched him burst into the bright blue flames. . . .No.

"W-What!?" Rin yelled in confusion, I watched as Satan smiled sadistic at him, S-Shiro is gone. "Haha, I finally gotten this body." Satan exclaimed as he ran his hands over Shiro's arms.

"Glad to meet you son. Haha ya right! Better look happy your old man gone out of his way to see you." Standing to my feet, I locked eyes with Satan.

"Ooooh, look it's the princess of Geahenna. How you doing, Ayame? Was that what they call you now?" He asked, gritting my teeth I clenched my fists staring at Satan.

"I truly enjoy the touching reunion but this stupid body isn't gonna last longer." I watched in horror as he broke the fingers of Shiro. W-Why couldn't I move!?

"It's time to take you back to Gehenna so come one son, the realm of demons await you." He turned to me with a smirk, "maybe you could come if you would like." He spat.

"Your not taking him anywhere." I gripped my sword pulling them out, he laughed loudly looking at me. "You are no match for me." I licked my lips, breathing out.

"That may be true." I walked forward, Rin watched terrified his breath in his throat. "Give Shiro back." I gritted my teeth, as he laughed humorlessly.

"I kill everything I touch. Like your father, this damn priest. Everything is doomed to destruction once I touch it." I shook my head, staring at him.

"Not everything. . . ." I mumbled, I held my sword. Looking at him, he awaited my attack but I couldn't do it. He was family to me, though he was evil and perceiving he cherished me when I was younger. It was hard to believe since he is Satan.

"If you don't do anything I will." He raised his hand up towards me, placing my sword back I watched as the blue flame hit me hard. Making me hit the wall, I couldn't do it. Would my father respect me if I had killed Satan?

Would he be mad? No. No. He wouldn't because Satan is going to continue to hurt everyone I love. Looking up I watched as Shiro's body collapsed into the Gehenna gate, he had gained control. I smiled to myself, getting up.

I raised my sword, destroy the gate of Gehenna. Focusing my flames on to the sword it had coated it like a second skin. This was however very rare for me to use my flames.

I dashed towards it, feeling the adrenaline surface I gritted my teeth as I dragged the sword slicing the Gehenna gate apart myself, I froze and than collapsed looking ahead of me. "Shiro." I whispered lowly, blood had from his ears, lips, nose and eyes.

I covered my eyes placing my sword down, he was suffering so much before he died. I sobbed into my hands burying my head into my knees.

"Father." I heard Rin's voice ring, I had stayed in the position until I felt someone's arms wrap around my body. "Ayame." I heard his soft voice speak, Yuki.

"It was all my fault, I-I-I could have done something. I-I ju-" Yuki pressed my head lightly to his chest, burying my head deeper into it I cried till I couldn't anymore.

Yuki had known of how Shrio had saved me.

"It's okay. Dad, is safe now." He lightly cooed as he ran his hands through my hair. "I'm useless." I whispered, his fingers gently touched my cheeks making me look up at him. "Your not and you know it." Hearing the door open Rin walked in.

"Aya?" He walked quickly over to me, worry washing his features. "Are you okay?" I nodded, wiping the rest of my tears, I gave him a kind smile which made him blush.

Today was the last day I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Flames**

_Chapter 2 - Shocking_

I made my way outside, holding my bag close to me. I couldn't sleep last night just going to bed felt wrong. I would remember everything I had seen, oh Shiro if only I was stronger with my will to fight.

_'He's family. You know how he was before and how he turned out. You couldn't blame him because you still cherished him. Why become an exorcist when you know you will encounter him another time.'_ Reinus spoke, his voice not wavering.

I love him. But is it bad. After all he did to me, killing my mother and father than killing Shiro. I still want to become an exorcist. . . .Because maybe putting my talents to work will be useful. No. I want to become an exorcist because I feel even though I am a demon I could help those.

_'You sound unsure. Think about it.'_ His voice faded as I took another step forward, breathing out I watched the cars pass by, the lights flashed down the street with the sounds of slight rush hour in the distance.

"I will now be you new guardian." The man smiled at both Rin and Yuki, I looked at him. "You gotta be kidding me." He jumped towards me, reaching out to hug me. I dodged his reaching hands, "why won't you hug me?" He asked with a frown..

"Not taking the chance." I crossed my arms over my chest, he smiled. "How is my favorite exorcist." I raised an eyebrow peeking at him.

"I am not an exorcist Mephisto, and I have been doing great." He walked forward his mouth above my ear, causing me to be frozen.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" My skin tingled as he walked away, I silently followed seeing Yuki and Rin I gave them a light smile.

"Hey, Aya." Rin gave me a bright smile, I returned it looking at him. As the bright pink car stopped into my view, well this certainly is Mephisto. We made are way into the car, having me to sit next to Mephisto. As the drive continued I closed my eyes unwillingly, feeling the urge to sleep.

"Ayame." Feeling the hand shaking me lightly, I slowly opened my eyes. Seeing Rin looking at me with a smile and Yuki with a smile.

"W-Were are we?" I asked, Yuki pointed out the window. Looking out I was presented with an amazing view, students walked into the building that were tall as the sky and had been placed closely to each other.

"True Cross Academy."

* * *

"Change into this uniform." Mephisto handed me it when I had gotten inside, I raised an eyebrow looking at it. Was this going to fit me properly? My upper area wasn't the smallest anyway.

I went into the washroom, closing the door I quickly changed into the girl's uniform. Frowning as I looked in the mirror, I had to leave a few buttons at the top open due to being able to breathe properly. I made my way to Mephisto's office,

"Look at you, sooo cute." He titled his head, I raised an eyebrow looking at him, looking around both Rin and Yuki weren't in sight.

"They are in the entrance exam ceremony." Making my way to the door, "when are you going to tell them you are related to them." I stopped short, glancing at him with narrowed eyes.

"I am not related to them." I gritted my teeth clenching my fist, he laughed lightly titling his head. Was this actually fun for him.

"Partially you are." I nodded turning my body towards him, "not by blood." He waved his hand closing his eyes as if dismissing the matter brought up.

"Right, right." Placing his cheek on to his cheek he gazed at me with the cold eyes I had seen long before, "after school. You and Rin will have cram school, that is if you want to become an exorcist." I sighed opening the door.

"Is that a question?" I closed the door making my way to the ceremony. Walking along the lone hallways I was met with the silence, my shoes clicked against the marble floor. He put a lot of work in to this school if you think about it.

Going outside, I looked at the clock. Oh, no point going to the ceremony its going to be done by the time I get there. Biting into the honey flavored bun, I licked my lips at the taste. Grabbing a water and a bag of chips.

Going to my classes, I was surprised when I seen Rin. I made my way over to him, seeing him looking out the window.

"Hey, Rin." He turned to me, frozen. His cheeks lit up a bright blush covering his neck and face. I looked down, oh right he never had seen the size of my boobs before.

"A-Aya." I pulled the chair out, sitting beside him. "Y-Your in my class." I nodded proceeding to drink my water, handing it to him he shook his head.

"We have cram school after classes." He raised an eyebrow looking at me, "the principal will show you were it is. I'll meet up with you." He looked taken back, he never acted like this before.

"Cram school?" I nodded taking a sip of my water, "I can't explain it he will." He titled his head confused, "you'll be excited once you know." I sent him a smile, causing him to suddenly blush.

Once the bell rung, we both got up gathering our books. We walked down the stairs, seeing the students completely gone, and there stood the white dog with pink eyelids and a bow-tie with white dots in it.

"That's Mephisto." I pointed to him, watching him change into his original form I took a different direction, leaving them to talk. I sighed as I rested my back on the bench, looking up I sighed.

Feeling myself being drawn into something, I flinched watching as the sky turned red. No. No. A nightmare in the middle of the day.

_Standing in front of my father's body I crouched down looking at him. His pale black hair was now dry with blood, his skin that was seen with energy filled of life was gone. The blue flames overwhelmed him, my fingers touching his cold skin._

_Hearing the demonic laughter I looked up, the blood of my father staining my clothes. Satan stood not far away, his body in a demon. W-Why? Satan wasn't like this._

_"Satan." I whispered, he had always watched me when father had left for missions and I was glad I did because I loved him dearly._

_"Oh Ambrosia, the wrong time you have come my dear." I clenched my fist, the red raging flames bursted out of my body, covering my father's body._

_"W-What!?" He spoke in confusion. Red flames were something that was stronger than the blue flames, it had represented the undying power. But my father was impossible to kill, but it had happened. I breathed out, the control of these flames was beyond hard._

_I cursed as they died out, it caused Satan to break out in laughter. "I thought you were going to kill me." His fingers curled as he looked at me._

_"Useless piece of shit." He laughed, I watched as the blue flames attacked me pushing me backwards, soon I felt myself become lightweight. My fingers trying to reach for my father as he smiled at me, watching the gate slowly close._

_He threw me into Assiah._

123\. Looks like I'm here, checking my watch I shrugged my shoulders fixing my swords properly, I opened the door. Pushing it open I had already seen Rin and other people inside, Rin titled his head to see who opened it.

His eyes widened as I made my way towards him, "A-Aya!?" I sat beside him, seeing Mephisto in his form of a dog, rubbing his chin he sat in front of me purring lightly.

"Your going to be an exorcist." Nodding I pointed to my swords on my back, "I'm shocked you didn't notice this." Hi jaw dropped, covering his eyes. I watched him slowly start to laugh I couldn't help but let out an bright smile.

"Geez, Aya still shocking everyone ever since we were kids." Hearing the door open, we looked to see Mephisto mumble something, oh.

"Please take your seats everyone, the lesson is about to begin." Yuki walked in. With guns attached to his waist, he made his way to the front. Sneaking a peek at Rin I watched his eyes bulge out, well talk about surprises today.

"It surely is an pleasure to meet you all." I propped my chin on to my hand, watching as Yuki's gaze comes across on me. Than stays there for a second longer than usually, the light blush coated his cheeks causing me to smile.

"Yukio!" Yuki looked to his brother. "That is me." Yuki replied bluntly, well looks like Yuki is the actual prodigy here.

"I would like it if you could keep quiet while class is in session." Rin was shot down, I turned my face to avoid laughing in his face. He glared at me, narrowing his eyes at me. My shoulder shook harder at his look.

Yuki started to explain about the process of how he would gather the low ranking goblins into our area to let the other's in the class receive a Manshou, looking to my left I noticed two girls. One had short brown hair with a kind smile, the other one had poka dot eyebrows, her hair held into ponytails.

I glanced to the right, 3 boys sat together. One had a bunch of piercings on both his ears with blond highlight, maybe he was a bad boy. The one that sat next to him, he was bald with a pair of glasses he looked quieter than the rest.

Locking eyes with the pink-haired one. He was handsome, with dark brown eyes and a sly smile. I watched him drink the sight of my body in, I snapped out of it when I heard the crash.

My eyes widened as the liquid had fallen to the ground, creating a disgusting stench. I heard the scream turning to my right the two girls screamed. Yuki shot the Goblins immediately, causing them to be killed instantly.

I raised an eyebrow as more rushed out, charging at us. I had gotten up, watching as the few had charged at me, curling my fist I punched the first one. Sidestepping I kicked the second one, the third one charged, its mouth opened wide.

Punching it into the side the Goblin caused it to fly to the right causing the other Goblins to fly hard into the wall, "everybody out of the class." I heard Yuki shout over the havoc, rubbing the back of my head I walked towards the door.

Yuki shut the door tightly, "I apologize deeply this is all my fault." Rin could care less about the situation and was really demanding about his need to talk to his younger brother.

"I am sorry, but please all of you remain here while I eliminate the threat." I sighed, seeing Yuki's look. I made my way over to the wall, leaning my back against it I closed my eyes. With Rin following him inside, I laughed mentally hearing their way of "talking" which was yelling.

Well this was going to be long.

Yuki went inside closing the door, that was when the gun shots echoed mindlessly through the halls. "Are you hurt, Paku?" The purple haired girl asked as she searched for bruises.

"No, I am not but thank you Izumo." I titled my head, hearing the footsteps coming toward me."Your in the way." I stayed like I was, peeking to see the problem. I noticed Izumo in front of me, "your talking to me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Does it look like there is anyone else in front of me." I pointed to the boys nodding, "right there." She narrowed her eyes at me, or was it her eyebrows?

"Well, there's a lot of space over there." I pointed in front of me, she walked past me. Flipping her hair as she walked back, returning to my normal position. Well this should be a fun class. I should have seen that coming, well I would consider myself likable. Oh, well.

I sighed running a hand through my hair as I stuffed my hands in my pocket, I raised an eyebrow as the footsteps had gotten closer. Soon I had seen the previous three boys before standing in front of me. The blond one narrowed his eyes, I kicked off the wall standing in front of them with my arms crossed underneath my chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I caught the blond and pink haired guys looking down their, the blond seemed to be the first one to break out of the weird trance. "S-So what brings you here?" The blond one stuttered, I watched as his face slowly start to flood with a harsh blush.

"I want to be a exorcist." I said it like I didn't care at the moment, he narrowed his eyes. "Looks aren't going to get you anywhere." He nodded to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. Did he think I took being a exorcist lightly.

"I let you know." I pointed my finger into his chest getting his attention. "looks are least most important right now." He gulped, hearing the door open I walked in, passing Yuki and Rin who seemed to have sorted everything out.

Class ended shortly after that, I had went to Mephisto to get my key turns out when I went to the building it had looked abandoned that was until I found out I was going to live with Yuki and Rin.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
